The electronic signature token is an important tool for protecting the fund security of e-bank. The electronic signature token, which is a tool for electronic signature and digital authentication of e-bank, has an internal micro smart card processor, and performs encryption, decryption and digital signing to the online data by using the secret key algorithm, thus ensuring secrecy, truth, completeness and non-repudiation of the online transaction.
In the related art, after receiving the transaction information transmitted from outside, the electronic signature token signs the transaction information and transmitted the signed data to the external device, so as to ensure truth and non-repudiation of the user identity.
In practice, the required time of the transmitting flow of above signed data is relatively long. How to reduce the transmitting time of the signed data is a problem requiring immediate solution.